A muggle sleepover?
by weasleygurl4
Summary: What happens when an idea for a sleepover pops into Hermione's head? Prank phone calls, strange new junk food, and a night of movies and gossiping! 5th Chapter is finally here!
1. Default Chapter

A Muggle sleepover??  
  
"No, no, no!" Mrs. Granger told her daughter for the seventh time. Hermione sighed and begged once again, "Please mom, I am begging you!!!" Hermione had been asking her mother for permission to have a sleepover since the beginning of June, she was no getting impatient since it was already July and she still had not had a party yet. Hermione learned about the parties from Lavender and Parvati. They told her stories of the parties they would go to and how much fun they were, and how well you got to know your friends. After she had been told that, Hermione had been asking her mother for a sleepover, but she had vowed that this day she would get her mother to say yes. "Can you just hear me out before you say no?" Hermione asked, her mother nodded and Hermione continued, "I promise that there will be no boys, less that 12 girls, and we will not bother you at all or make to much noise the day of the party." Mrs. Granger looked at her daughter once again, who was no giving the sad puppy dog look, then decided. "Alright, you can have, this, this, sleepover, and I expect that all the girls are on there best behavior. Do I make myself clear?" Hermione smiled wisely and said, "Crystal, mother dearest, and thank you sooooooooooooooooooo much!!!!!!" She then got up, gave her mother a big hug, and skipped off merrily to call her best friend Ginny. Ginny was at home in the Burrow and was waiting impatiently to get a call on her muggle cell phone that Hermione had bought for her. Fred had just fallen off his broomstick when her cell phone started blaring "The Mexican Hat Dance" As she went to pick it up, Fred ran by and grabbed it before Ginny had the chance to get it. While having Ginny chasing him, Fred talked to Hermione:  
  
Hermione- Hello Ginny?  
  
Fred- Yo Hermione G! Sup?  
  
Hermione- George, how did you get Ginny's phone?  
  
Fred- Actually I am Fred and I stole it from her and I'm not giving it back! Heh Heh!  
  
Hermione- Fred put Ginny on the phone now!  
  
Fred- Ok easy there killer!  
  
Fred didn't live up to his word because Hermione heard Ginny yelling in the background, "I am not kidding!!!! Give me my phone back!!!!" After 2 minutes, Hermione giggled when she heard Fred yell in pain, " OWWWWWWWWW!!! Ginny you aren't supposed to kick in that area!!!!" Ginny then grabbed her phone out of Fred's hand and said:  
  
Ginny- Ok Mio, sorry 'bout Fred's stupidity. So did you she say yes??  
  
Hermione- Yep!! It took a lot of begging but I did it!! Ginny- Yes!!!! Hermione you rock!!! Ok I think we should get started on the details right away, I'll see if you can come over hold on.  
  
Hermione- Ok  
  
About a minute later, Ginny came back on the phone and said  
  
Ginny- Ok, Dad will come pick you up in an hour. See you then!  
  
Hermione- Ok, I'll see you in an hour, and please try to leave Fred alone for a while.  
  
Ginny giggled when she saw Fred still lying on the floor in an attempt to appear dead in order scare Ron.  
  
Ginny- bye Mio!  
  
Hermione- Bye! 


	2. "Percy crashed the car!!"

Chapter 2  
  
For the nest three days, Hermione and Ginny planned their party non stop. All the details were slowly being sought out. They were going to invite, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Cho, Hannah, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. How ever, as Ginny and Hermione had become happier, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry had become more and more suspicious. So one night when Ginny and Hermione had gone to bed, the guys finally decided to find out when this party was. (The sad part is that the guys had only one reason that they were so interested in this party. They had nothing to do on Friday nights and this was the only thing that would make them seem cool) as they slowly made their way to the edge of Ginny's door, George pointed out, "Wait who's going in?" They looked at each other in silence until Harry finally said, "Ok we'll do this the fair way," As odd as it may seem, Harry pulled out four shortened straws from his pocket (Ok this guy survived Voldemort, so I'm guessing anything can happen, including magical straws appearing out of nowhere) "We all pick one straw," Harry said, "and whoever gets the shortest straw has to go find some info from Ginny's room." They all nodded and drew the straws, Harry's was the longest, and then Fred's, then George's, leaving Ron. Reluctantly opening the door, Ron mumbled a few curse words to them and set off. He had to make sure he was extremely quiet, because knowing his sister; she was a very light sleeper. He made his way over to Ginny's desk and opened the top draw. " BINGO!" Ron thought to himself as he pulled out one of the decorated party invitations. It was very easy but he knew that something was bound to happen because that's just the way his life kinda went. As he tiptoed to the door, he heard a WREEEEEEEE, CRASH, MEOW, come from the driveway. "Oh, S***, Percy's been sleep driving again, and I think he just killed a cat. I'd better get outta here." Before he could get out he heard Hermione say, "Ron, is that you?" Ron hesitated and said, "Er. no I am, er. a ghost! OUUUUUUU, Be afraid of me!!!" He wiggled his arms around and tried to act scary. Unfortunately, Ron is no person that is capable of being scary, so Hermione just gaze him a look that said I-don't-know-what-your-doing-but-i- think-you-belong-in-a-mental-instituation. Ginny just kinda rolled her eyes and giggled at him, cuz the truth was, Ron looked like an idiot trying to dance. To save himself anymore embarrassment Ron said, "Ok so I'm no ghost but the reason I'm here is cuz, um. Oh yeah!! Percy crashed the car we think that he's unconscious!!" Ron smiled but then remembered that he was supposed to look worried so he made a weird sad face. "Percy did what!!!!" Ginny said as she laughed at Percy for being dumb, "Let me guess he probably ate chocolate frogs late at night!!" Ginny was on the floor laughing buy then got up and said," Well um, let's go see if he's ok." As Hermione and Ginny exited the room, Ron did a little dance of victory and walked out. Then he tripped over George and fell. "Owwwwww, George what were you doing on the floor?!?!" Ron yelled. "Well um ya see, I kinda got tired so I just laid down in front of the door and you tripped over me." George said quietly sensing his stupidity. "Come on you ding-dongs!" Ginny yelled from the bottom of the stairs. AS they made their way outside, it was in fact true that Percy had crashed the newly fixed car, and he had killed a cat. (F.Y.I.-**I have no hate against cats, they just seemed like the animals most likely to rome around at night**) The guyz had decided that, the were going to try a better way to find info next time, at the risk of Percy crashing the car again, or killing anymore cats. 


	3. "What's your plan?"

What's you plan???  
  
After the whole, "Percy incident," the guys had gained the information they needed. Hermione and Ginny's party was Friday, 7:00, at Hermione's house. Being the troublemakers they are, (well at least Fred, George, and Ron, but Harry would be lonely without anything to do) and seeing that it was already Tuesday, they started planning the pranks that they were going to pull the day of Hermione's party. They were going to get their somehow, and pull a non-stop blowout of pranks that would be forever known, consisting of pranks from itching powder in the girl's bags and clothes to canary creams and ton-tongue toffees in their food.  
  
While the guys were secretly scheming, the girls were putting the finishing touches on the precise details of the party. While going over things in Ginny's room one Wednesday morning. "We still need some games, I hate to say it, but we've put it off to long." Hermione said with a sigh. "Yeah, well let's see. We have the food, the music, our clothes, the invitations, which we will send out today." "By the way Mio, can you check out the invites to make sure we have them all?" Ginny asked, Hermione nodded and picked up the invitations while Ginny mumbled to herself, making sure she had everything. Hermione picked up Parvati and Padma's invite and looked at it. They had made the invites from scratch, but they had come out extremely well. The front had the words, YOU ARE INVITED and it had balloons and confetti surrounding it. Inside it gave all the information:  
  
You're invited to the sleepover from Hermione and Ginny Who- Parviti and Padma Patil What- a sleepover since we haven't done anything interesting in a while Where-At Hermione's house (** I don't know Hermione's address**) When- Friday, August 2nd at 7:00pm to August 3rd at 12:00am PLEASE R.S.V.P. by owl by Thursday August 1st!!!!!  
  
Hermione smiled and counted them, one for Lavender, Parvati and Padma, Cho, Hannah, Susan, Angelina, Alicia, and. "OH MY GOD!!!!!!" Hermione yelled. It startled Ginny so much that she fell off her bed and on the floor, then she complained, " OWWWWW, what the hell are you yelling for!!!!" Hermione said yelled again, "FRED, GEORGE, RON, AND HARRY HAVE ONE OF INVITATIONS!!!!!!!" "WHAT!?!?!" Ginny yelled back at Hermione. Then Ginny realized they shouldn't be yelling since they were only like 3 feet away from each other. "Ok," Hermione said calmly, "What would the guys want with one of the invitations?" Ginny replied instantly, "Shit, their going to play pranks. It obvious, 11 girls, one night, Ron, Harry, and the twins are going to play a boat-load of pranks on us." She then threw one of her stuff animals on the floor, which got up after 10 seconds, looked Ginny straight in the eye and said, "Yo bitch what the bloody hell have I ever done to you?" It then walked out the room looking very offended. After seeing that, Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing. "Oops, I kinda forgot that I had those enchanted." Ginny said still laughing. When they were calmed down, Hermione was still grinning. Ginny knew what she was up to a grinned to. She then said, "Ok, what's your plan?" "It's simple," Hermione said slyly, "We beat them at their own game. By the way I think that those invitations might need some rewriting, we have a little more information to put on them."  
  
***Chapter three's done!! There you have it, the girlz against the guyz. Post some prank ideas to play on the guyz! :D*** 


	4. the start of the sleepover

So after Hermione and Ginny found out about the whole pranks thing, they decided to beat the guyz at their own game. Ginny, being a Weasly, knew tons of pranks and they wrote on the invites all the directions and what had happened, and what they needed to prepare themselves to bring. The guyz, being as dumb as they are (**LOL J/K, I luv them lots**) had no idea that the gurlz knew that they knew about the party. And then.. The day came, Friday afternoon.  
  
While in Fred and Georges' room packing things, Harry remembered an important matter that they still hadn't thought of, " Guyz?" he asked. "What?!?" George said while sitting on a suitcase to try to fit everything in. "I have a question," Harry said slowly making sure he did not get killed by his curiosity. "How exactly are we going to get to Hermione's house?" Silence, pure silence, well at least until the suitcase George was sitting on flung opened and George flew off it into the wall. They all laughed hysterically when Ron got an idea, "Well we could tell mum that were gunna go stay by Lee's house for the night?" Fred then yelled, "Damn you're a genius!! You got the Weasly blood flowing through those veins!!" They laughed, the matter had been settled at least their matter, don't forget about Hermione and Ginny, who were by the way, already at Hermione's house.  
  
They were having a normal sleepover of course, but well lets say it is a bit more, oh I dunno, exciting, I mean they were still gunna gossip, stuff their faces, and watch creepy movies, but they were also going to have some fun with four silly boyz who thought they could be slick. They had everything ready well, almost everything. There was still the little matter of getting the guys there. "Knowing my brothers, and Harry of course, I think they will find some way to get here." Ginny said. Hermione sighed with relief, "you're right, I mean it is your brothers were talking about right? Well anyway, do we have all the movies and stuff, and all our pranking gear?" Ginny gave Hermione a knowing look and said, "Hell yea, you'd think I forget??" "Um no." Hermione said. They both laughed knowing what those guys were in for.  
  
Back at the Weasly's house, (** By the way, it's about 6:30 where they are, which means they have a half-hour to get to Hermione's House, which isn't that far away**) Ron looked out the door to see if Percy was around. Cuz if he was they would have to wait for him to leave because they all know that Percy would snitch on them. With a quick double check, and no Percy in sight, they made a mad dash for the door, only to be stopped by Mrs. Weasly. She looked suspisously at the abnormally large suitcase, remember that George had to stuff everything thing in one suitcase, and said, "And where are four of my favorite boys going out to?" They all looked at each other until Harry said," We are going to Lee Jordan's house to spend the night, and George thought it would be easier for him to care if we stuffed everything in one suitcase. Is that alright with you?" Mrs. Weasly took one look at Harry's pretend innocent face and said, "Yes of course!! (**She could probably never say no to Harry face**) Just please be careful, and no getting in trouble." She looked at the twins and Ron. All the guyz said at once, "Thanx you're the best, Bye!!" and then they dashed out the door.  
  
They guyz didn't have to go too far to get to Hermione's house, just a couple of blocks. They had to be quiet but words couldn't stop Fred and George. As soon as they got to Hermione's house instead of going by the house, Fred ran and kicked a plastic dog on the neighbor's front lawn. George then yelled," You kicked my dog!! I sue you, now my dog, he need operation!!" The twins laughed like mad men until they heard Hermione and Ginny talking. They all crouched down by the window and Ron said quietly, "Thank you for finally shutting up guys, unless you would like to get caught I suggest you shut up!!!" George backed up and said, "Ok sorry mum." Ron rolled his eyes and they proceeded to watch in Hermione bedroom. All the girls had come already, and George was drooling over Angelina. George ribbed Fred in the stomach, but Fred reminded George that he happily had a girlfriend. Ginny took a quick in the corner of her eye to see if the guyz were there and sure enough, the four of them were watching through the window. She elbowed Hermione who then secretly old the other gurlz. They all started giggling, and the guyz decided it was time to start with their pranks. Everyone they knew that Ginny, just like Ron, had an intense fear of spiders. So they decided to first trick Ginny. Harry levitated a plastic life like looking spider onto the ceiling. The twins had tricked it so it would stay on the ceiling for about 10 seconds and then fall directly on Ginny. After about a minute it was up on the ceiling, they counted down the seconds. They all said quietly, " 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1!!!!"  
  
**Haha cliffhanger, I luv it!!!! Don't worry, the next part will come out in about another week!! Heehee, so u can just imagine what will happen for now, hope u enjoyed it!!!!** 


	5. Who knew they were such good actresses?

Chapter 5! It has been a very very very very very long time but I am back, ahem, 3 years later…. But I am not a quitter so continue this story I will!Pleaseenjoy the much much much anticipated chapter!

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!" The spider dropped. Just before the spider was about to hit Ginny, she moved forward to jump on Katie's back. While Katie carried Ginny around the room, Hermione saw the spider sitting on the bed. Automatically knowing it was fake, she decided to do a little acting. "What is that?" She said while she ran to hide behind Hannah. All the girls stopped and looked at the fake spider sitting on Hermione bed. At this point they all knew the spider was fake but they gasped or shrieked in some way like good actresses should. Ginny went completely and overly dramatic and jumped off Katie's back and ran out of the room screaming, "Keep me away from it! Don't let it touch me! It's going to get me!"

The guys outside the window started laughing hysterically while Ron ran around in circles imitating flailing his arms about and imitating Ginny.

"EWW that's disgusting!" Hermione yelled. Parvati took a step toward the spider and said, "I'll get rid of it." Lavender shrieked, "No Parv! It might bite or something!" Fred bared his teeth like a vampire and said "I am vampire spider! I will eat your eyebrows!" which made them laugh harder. "Better me than you girls." Parvati said bravely. Susan rolled her eyes and said, "Oh yea make sure you don't hurt yourself saving us from the bug eating spider!" Parvati glared at Susan and slowly moved toward the spider. Cho was not impressed, so she decided to get things going. She skipped to the bed, picked up the spider, and threw it out the window that Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were watching through. Cho smiled, "Problem solved, lets get this party moving!" All the girls cheered and followed her downstairs, all beginning to sing a Weird Sister's song.

Meanwhile, Ron, Harry, and the twins were still laughing and imitating Ginny outside the window, unknown to the fact that the fake spider was coming straight for Ron's head. "Uhhh Ron" Harry murmured. Ron stopped and looked at Harry, then the spider hit him in the head, he fell over and said loudly "SPIDER!GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OF MEEEEE!" Fred looked at him and said, "SHHHHHHHHHHHH be quiet little brother." George then said, "Yes lil bro, if you ruin this plan will be forced do things that would not be very nice."

Ron threw the spider on the ground andstomped on itmultiple times, even though it was fake, and looked at his brother, "That's the best thing you could think of to say?" "Details are far too gruesome for your innocent ears." George saidplainly. Ron's ears turned red, "I am not innocent! I am a rebel! A troublemaker! A…" He was cut off by Harry who snicked and said, "A manly man who just freaked out because of a plastic spider?" The twins began to laugh as Ron yelled, "Can it Harry!" in a vague attempt tosave some of hisdignity. When that didn't work he knelt down and pretended to tie his shoe while cursing under his breath about how everyone was always against him and where everyone should go stick their wands. Harry continued to laugh as he went over and picked up the smooshedfake spider, "Ok, ok, that was funny but a rough start. They were only scared for about 30 seconds. "George looked at Ron, "It's your fault."

Suddenly Ron's shoe was no longer important, "How the bloody hell is it my fault?" George said, "You got in the way." Pointing at the window Ron said, "That piece of plastic came at me! I didn't say to myself 'Oh I would love to get hit in the head with that! I think I will!' I was being the funnyman! It's not my fault that Harry's love interest isn't afraid of bugs!" The twins eyes both grew wide and Harry stopped laughing, "She is NOT my love interest!" Fred grinned at Harry, "I didn't know you fancied Cho Chang." Harry turned red, "I DO NOT fancy her!" George grinned as well, "Sounds to me like you do, you're as red as Dad's declining hair." Harrymade a noise that sounded like,"Errrgghhhh..." Ron laughed and George added, "Don't think you're off the hook either..." At that moment Harry and Ron looked at each in the best-friends-who-look-like-dumbies-help-each-other-out. Ron said quickly, "Ok forget this prank! It has obviously gone down the toilet, so can we please just move on?" Fred picked up the fake spider and put it in his pocket, "Yes that seems to be the right thing to do. Ron, you can stopped being defensive and Harry, you can return to your normal color, we still have so many pranks and so little time..."

Short? Yes and I am already in the works of the next installment so until next time, read, review, rinse and repeat!


End file.
